Pure Desecration
by Sueric
Summary: Thwappy April Fool’s Day! Something’s gone horribly wrong. One night, one argument, and lives are changed forever … Caution: Parody, Purity oneshot. Rated for violence and language.


**_OOC ABOUNDS … READ AT YOUR OWN DESCRETION… YOU HAVE BEEN ADVISED!_**

_YOUR APRIL FOOL'S ONESHOT_ …

_May not make sense without prior knowledge of **Purity** characters_.

* * *

**_Pure Desecration_**

**_A Twisted Purity Oneshot_**

* * *

Izayoi Kichiro drew one last, ragged breath, staring up at his brother with accusation in his gaze. Chest ripped open by his brother's own hand. Watching in horrified fascination as his blood dripped from Ryomaru's hand, Kichiro gasped, wheezed, rasped out his final words as he waved a hand toward his brother's leg. "You . . . _killed_ me?"

Ryomaru snorted, flicking his hand, splattering blood on his brother's face as he turned away with a fierce glower. "Feh! I told you, baka! Keep your damn hands off my bitch!"

"I'm not your bitch, dog breath!" Nezumi screamed as she pulled a revolver out of the kitchen drawer. Hands shaking as she pulled back the hammer, the click deafening in the silent room as the last of Kichiro's ragged breaths faded away. "You killed him!" she shrieked, kicking Kichiro's lifeless body with the toe of her scuffed work boot. "He was your brother, and you killed him! I don't want to be your mate! You're insane!"

The blinding flash of the gun rang out in the silent apartment. The flashes of white fire, the grotesque strobe light of the discharging weapon, skewed movement. Six rounds were fired from the old hand gun. All six ripped through Ryomaru's chest, his heart, splattering blood in a fine spray on the white cabinets and walls, on the appliances and the floor.

He was dead when his body crumpled to the floor. Police would later say that it was a crime of passion. Nezumi called it 'bakacide' . . .

* * *

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

* * *

InuYasha ran up to the scene as Nezumi was being led away in handcuffs. Kagome slid off his back, staring from the body bags containing both her sons to the lost form of the girl in the baggy clothes -her would-be daughter-in-law.

Motherly instinct took over. The grief of losing her sons was too strong. Whipping the ancient sword from InuYasha's waist band, she ran forward, her cries incoherent as she shoved men aside and buried the rusted old sword deep in the young girl's chest.

InuYasha leapt into action. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" he bellowed, staring in shock, in absolute horror at the blood that soaked Kagome's hands, the blood splattering her blouse.

"She killed my _babies!_ She had to die!"

InuYasha saw it in Kagome's eyes. The woman he loved had lost her mind. "Sankon-tetsusou!" he yelled, bringing his claws down on Kagome, watching as her blood dripped onto the lifeless body of his son's mate.

"InuYasha? How could you?"

Wincing at what he had done, the hanyou stumbled forward as the eruption of a wave of clicks sounded: guns being readied to fire.

* * *

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

* * *

"Uncle Yasha! What have you _done_?" Toga screamed as he clamored out of his car, having heard on the news of the mass destruction. He and his mate, Sierra had been on the way to have dinner with his parents. Unable to believe what the news reports were claiming, they'd altered their course to the modest apartment building where Ryomaru and Nezumi lived. "_Aunt Gome!_" he yelled as he lurched toward his uncle, pointing an accusing finger at the hanyou as Toga gaped in shock at the destruction behind InuYasha. "How could you? I told you before; you'd better not hurt her! She was my first love! Now you shall die!"

InuYasha wasn't able to avoid the descending claws as the future tai-youkai shot forward, knuckles cracking in the night as the surrounding officers backed away. They didn't know what was going on. They only understood that these beings were not human. Toga's raven hair streamed behind him like a silken banner against the blacker sky as his eyes flashed from sherry gold to glowing crimson. With a high pitched howl his hand shot out in a blur of movement. The wet squish of tearing flesh was more grotesque against the backdrop of the perfect night.

Toga smiled grimly as he landed in a crouch, watched with unmasked appreciation as his uncle's head flew through the air. It landed with a dull thump in Kagome's waiting lap.

* * *

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

* * *

Unfortunately, Sierra heard Toga's confession. "I knew it!" the American-born woman hissed under her breath as she scrambled over the console that separated her seat from the driver's side of the car. "He always talked about Kagome! 'Aunt Gome' this and 'Aunt Gome' that . . . the dirty dog!" Rage boiled up inside her - a seething, bitter thing.

Stomping hard on the accelerator, Sierra gripped the leather-bound steering wheel in one hand and slammed the brand new luxury car into 'drive'. With a squeal of tires on asphalt, the car lurched forward, an unearthly screech rising with the acrid stench of melting rubber. Toga turned just in time to see the car barreling toward him. It slammed into him, sending him hurtling back.

Sierra smiled grimly as Toga's body disintegrated in a flash of light and settling dust.

* * *

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

* * *

A green flash streaked through the night, shattering the driver side window. "My son!" Sesshoumaru howled as the whip connected with the human flesh of his son's murderer. The energy whip sucked back into his fingertips as a humorless smile surfaced on his cold countenance. "You were never good enough for This Sesshoumaru's son! Die, worthless human!"

"Sesshoumaru! You killed Sierra! You _bastard!_" Kagura screamed, her fans flashing in the moonlight. The wind blades whipped by the tai-youkai, ripped his dinner jacket, shredded his shirt. He raised his hand, fingers glowing green. Kagura's next volley of wind blades was dispelled by a flick of Sesshoumaru's energy whip, but there was no escaping the two consecutive blasts she unleashed. With deadly accuracy, the blades sliced through skin, severed flesh as blood gushed and sprayed.

One last blast of Kagura's fans sliced through the Inu no Taisho's chest, cutting him deep. Blood jettisoned from the gaping wound as the golden eyes of the once-proud youkai dulled, dimmed, faded to a glassy blankness. The earth trembled, trees shook, wind howled in all directions, and in a brilliant flash of green light, Sesshoumaru's body exploded, disintegrated, blew away in a cloud of soot and ash.

* * *

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

* * *

A loud shriek split the night behind Kagura.

"Papa!" Rin hollered as she tried to run toward the last place where Sesshoumaru had been standing. "You killed him! I never liked you, you evil step-mother!" Wrenching a gun from the nearest police officer, the girl fired six shots into Kagura's chest.

"Rin! How could you kill Mama?" Aiko screamed angrily. Rin only saw the flash of claws that shot out, impaled her, and her world blacked.

Grimacing at the bloody entrails that hung from her claws as she glowered derisively at the limp form of her stepsister suspended on her arm, Aiko uttered a low growl as the scent of her opposition came to her moments before he called out in open distress.

"_No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!_" Shippou bellowed, watching in shock as Aiko wrenched her arm free with the slurp of suction giving way, and unleashing another wave of blood. Rin's body fell, as more blood sprayed out, covering Aiko's silvery hair in a black mist. Shippou shot forward, cut off Aiko's retreat, unleashed a blast of foxfire that illuminated the area like daylight. "Kitsune bi!"

A piercing scream shattered the trace remnants of the peaceful night as the foxfire engulfed the last of the Inutaisho clan. As the glowing blue light faded, Aiko's charred body fell, smoke still issuing from her burnt hair.

"Now!" the captain of the police called. The officers opened fire. Shippou's body was tossed around carelessly for a minute, dancing to the macabre beat of the firearms. When the men lowered their weapons, the kitsune fell slowly to his knees and keeled forward. Before he hit the ground, his body burst, too, shattered into a million bits of light and dust.

* * *

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

* * *

"Oh, kami! What's going on here?" Izayoi Gin rasped in the cloying stench of death and of blood that was far too familiar as she pushed through the crowd, shocked gaze moving from one body to the next, her grief warring with a deeper emotion - a curious paradox.

"Who are you?" one of the officers demanded, eyeing her warily as the young woman gaped in horror at her dead mother who still cradled her father's head in her lap.

"I . . . I'm Gin . . . I'm related to . . . all these people."

A look of concern softened the old policeman's expression, and he reached out to touch her arm. "Maybe you should come down to the station with us. This . . . this has to be difficult."

Gin back up slowly, shook her head as she glanced around one last time. "No, I . . . I'll be fine," she muttered in a vague, shocked tone. "I . . . I've got to . . . go . . ." Staring around at the utter devastation, she stepped away slowly, slowly, lifting the back of her hand to cover her nose from the overwhelming reek of her fallen family. Concentrating on distancing herself from the massacre, Gin stumbled back again, shuffled her feet as she tried to make sense of the carnage. '_How . . . ? What . . . ? No_ . . .'

Then she turned and ran.

Sprinting through the streets of Tokyo with all the speed she possessed, the young hanyou thought about her family, missed them with a savagery borne of her youkai-human blood. Ryomaru and Kichiro, her baka twin brothers who always hung out with Nezumi . . . They were always good for a laugh . . . or a fight . . .

Toga and Sierra . . . She loved her cousin, even if he did tend to forget that she wasn't a weak little girl, and Sierra? She was a damn good friend . . .

Shippou and Rin . . . The fun relatives. Laid back enough to enjoy the simpler things in life, they had always been a part of Gin's life . . .

Aiko . . . one of her childhood playmates until it had become 'uncool', allowing her cousin to hang around. In the last few years, they'd grown closer but they hadn't regained the closeness they'd had as little girls . . .

Sesshoumaru and Kagura . . . As different from her own parents as night and day yet Aiko never doubted their affection . . .

Papa and Mama . . . To fall apart would be to dishonor their memories . . .

A strange sort of smile settled over her face. The girl named Gin suddenly laughed.

'_Guess that means I can date now,_' she thought as her strange little smile widened. '_Papa and Mama would want me to go on, wouldn't they? Yes . . . yes, they would . . . I wonder if I still have Akira's phone number_ . . .'

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N_**:

_Okay. EVERYONE was OOC. Everyone was horrible. Everyone DIED. Well, everyone but Gin … This is what happens when someone actually shushes me when I'm nice enough to send them a chapter before release. For some reason, writing this … made me really, really happy … MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear not, everyone will be alive and kicking by Monday … We hope … Thwappy April Fool's Day_ …

**_

* * *

_**

**_Final Thought from Gin_**:

_WOO HOO_!

**_

* * *

_**

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to **Pure Desecration**): I do not claim any rights to InuYasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, et al. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize. _

_Sue_


End file.
